The Tales of an Ambitious Cherry Blossom
by Konan-dono
Summary: Sakura tried to stand up on her two feet; she wobbled back and forth with her attempt. The kunoichi took her forehead protecter and slowly wrapped it around her forehead after regaining her balance. "Come." she yelled deeply.
1. The Black Mist of The Paper Fan

A/N: First fanfic! Hope you enjoy it, or at least try to. xD Anywho...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights and whatnot go to their respectful owners. Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Medical Tent, B-1 7:34 PM

* * *

Sakura removed her tattered gloves and brought the usual emerald green chakra to her palms, healing the grazed burns on the paitient. Noticing the burns showing signs of relief, Sakura slightly let up her chakra, and continued to do so until the burns were completley healed. The green auora soon vanished from her palms.

She wiped the trickling sweat off of her forehead, leaned back against the wooden chair and exhaled a breath of relief.

"Okay, your wounds should be fine now. You should really be more careful when using those ninja tools, Ten-ten..."

Ten-ten laughed nervously. "Ah... I know, I know." she replied, rubbing the back of her head. It was so exiting for her to be able to work with exotic tools from different villages.

"Sometimes I just go a little over-board..."

Sakura glanced at her with an understanding smile, having been through that feeling herself. "Yeah, this is war afterall..." she muttered, closing the last gauze on Ten-ten's arm.

"..."

Ten-ten, noticing that the atmosphere was turning rather dark, decided to leave for now and re-group with her squad.

She stood up and patted the dirt off of her pants.

"Well, I geuss I should be going, Sakura."

"Oh, really? You can stay a bit more if yo-"

"No can do!" interrupted an enthusiastic Ten-ten.

She explained to Sakura that there was a brand new shipment of ninja tools and how she wanted to be one of the first people to take a look at them. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the ninja tool specialist. 'She'll never change.' she thought.

"Oh, I see. Well, see you later then, And be careful!"

Ten-ten paced towards the exit and waved at Sakura. "See ya! And I will!"

After exchangingtheir goodbye's, Sakura looked at her medical tools and proceeded with healing the patients. The rossete grabbed her cloth and wiped the sweat off of her forhead. 'Okay then, now on to the next person.'

"Next!" she shouted out gently, gesturing the next patient to comeforward.

No one responded.

"No one...?" asked a confused Sakura. "Today must be a slow day..."

Sakura's gaze was fixated on the entrance, but moved onto the items in the corner of the tent.

"That's right!" exclaimed Sakura.

There was a brand new shippment of medical tools as well. She unpacked a number of them, and placed the tools in their designated spots.

The boxes consisted of bandages, medical herbs, medication, knives, and gauzes; the usual bunch.

Sakura sighed. There were quite a few boxes to be un-packed and it was getting late as well. To speed up the process, she called out to a near-by medical ninja to assist her.

"Hakari-san, can you help me unpack the medical boxes please?" she asked, pointing over to the boxes.

Hakari, hearing her request, gladly agreed. He shut the book that he was reading and stood up to help her. "Anything for you, Sakura-san~!" replied Hakari in a rather smooth and sparkling tone, wrapping his arms around Sakura's small frame.

A sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's forehead.

'Ah... I think I should have asked someone else.'

Unpacking one box after the other, Sakura and Hakari were almost finished. Both medical ninjas sorted out the tools to perfection.

Sakura sighed a breath of relief, and sat onto the wooden chair. "Thank you for the help, Hakari-san. I really appricia-"

"No. Sudden. Movements." the man whispered.

In a black, misty background, a man held countless ninja's by their throats, slaughtering them one after the other with his cold, dead fingers. As he continued on with his killing spree, the man casually walked up to Sakura and harshly grabbed her by the head.

"..." he said, looking at her with his black eyes.

The rosette shuddered in fear. She could clearly see what the man was doing and was in great shock, unable to lift a finger.

Horror stricken, the man approached Sakura and whispered to her, streaking her face with multiple red lines.

"Haruno... Sakura..."

She began to tremble to the words of her name being spoken in such an evil tone. Sakura fell off of her chair, and shook on the floor. Hikari, noticing Sakura's sudden fall, quickly went up to her and helped her up.

"Sakura-san! What's wrong?!" he yelled, gently lifting her off the floor.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Sakura was hyperventilating immensly.

The male medical ninja glanced at her with worry. Hakari grabbed Sakura by the face and instructed her to breathe slowly.

"Sakura-san, stay with me here." he demanded, bringing green chakra to his palms.

She was still breathing heavily. With her last breath, her head slammed into the floor, eyes closing slowly.

Hakari grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and shook her roughly. But to no avail, Sakura was unconscious.

Hakari gasped. Sakura's heartbeat was slowing down dramatically. He, himself was in shock, wondering what brought Sakura into this condition.

'What could have made her hyperventilate like that..?' he asked himself, looking at the young medic with fear.

Assuming that Sakura could be in a worser state if not treated quickly, Hakari wasted no time to call for help.

"Shizune-taicho!" he screamed. "We have a medical ninja unconscious in tent B-1!"

Within seconds, a swarm of medical ninja's rushed into the room, taking Sakura away to the main medical base.

* * *

A/N:

Next Chapter should be out sometime next week. Maybe a little later, as I just hit a major brick wall in school. (Not literally! You know what I mean...)

SO... how did you like it? :o Coming from me I'm a little doubtful because I've read this 2000 TIMES. *sweat*

I'd be really, really, really happy if you'd take the time to review this! XD

And I hope you enjoyed it! As I said, this is my first fanfiction, so I probably did make mistakes. *sweat again*

Until next time...! *flies off*


	2. Withering Petals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in any way shape or form. All characters and whatnot belong to their respectful owners.

A/N: Enjoy the second chapter! Reviews would be lovely...! XD

* * *

The sky blackened as rain fell through its quickly moving clouds. Pellets of water splattered into the ground with impressive force.

****

Drip. Drop. Splash. Thud.

Cherry blossoms would meet the same fate when their time to wither and fall were decided. When would a cherry blossom die exactly? On a rainy day? After being hurt and broken by the most dangerous man on earth? There were many ways for their death to take place. _Poison was common._

In rare cases, a cherry blossom will symbolize a person. This person, a beautiful, pink haired kunoichi would be a striking example.

_She fell._ Fell towards the dark, never-ending ground labeled as 'failure' A ground that was the net of her oncoming death. A withering cherry blossom; that's what she now resembled. She closed her eyes, and thought. Thinking of the destroyed world that would soon wreck havoc upon the human race. Her loved ones. Her friends, her family. Her mistakes, her regrets. What would happen to them? All memories and precious times echoed through her mind.

_'A cliché ending when one is on the brink of death.'_

No one could help her. A dyeing blossom had no hope for survival in this dark world they call, the ninja world. A world where it was either to kill or be killed, had no spot for the beautiful flower that shone radiance throughout the land.

'Sometimes... I wish things turned out differently. The chance to do more with my life..."

**Drip. Drop. Splash. Thud.**

The sky cried harder and harder as she fell to her end. Hurdling towards the drenched ground, there was one question; just one question that she could not answer. The most simplest, yet difficult question.

"How could this have happened?"

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the peaks of the medical tent, spilling onto the ground and walls with the brightness it offered. The sun rays trailed along Sakura's slightly opening emerald eyes as people walked into her room, making her fully open them. When she woke up she was alone; _on a bed_. Sitting and blinking from the light that was coming in, she recalled what happened last night in her assigned medical unit.

The pink haired ninja shivered in fear. Her nightmare yesterday with that man was utter hell. She could barely lift a finger, let alone speak a single word.

How long would this carry on for?

Sakura didn't know. This could carry on for days.

No.

Forget days, months. The span of years wouldn't be out of the question either.

Sakura sighed to herself. It was one thing that she had to deal with this mental disturbance, now she couldn't do her work? She was a medical ninja, a well-trained one at that. She did not have time to sit around in bed!

Sakura grabbed the nearest bed railing and attempted to lift herself up from the place she was in. Carefully grabbing the other railing, she managed to get a firm grip on both and stood up on her two feet.

"Good." she said quietly. Her voice felt a little sore."Ok, now I should go find..."

The world slowly blackened before her eyes as she hit the ground. Her eyes started to shut against her will, closing at a slow rate with each passing minute.

"Not this again..." she whispered. She hit the ground face first.

Her voice was weak, very weak. Was it a symptom from her collapse earlier?

All she could see was Shizune and a woman beside her that seemed fuzzy. The black haired woman performed multiple hand signs, and slammed her palms onto her back. An unusual seal appeared within seconds of the placement. Not having the chance to question the two about their doings, her paled face lolled frontwards as she fell unconscious.

_Unconscious, on the cold floor._

**4 hours later**

The sounds of the loud beeping raced through her skull. Each beep lasting 1 second; the hospital monitor was rising in its lines. Her eyes awakened to the sounds.

"Ugh..." she muttered, groggy from her sudden sleep. "How did I get back in here? I was just getting off of my...'

She gasped.

_'That's right...' Shizune-taicho hit me and...'_

At that point, she was cut off from the swarm of voices talking throughout the medical tents.

'Today must be a busy day.' she thought to herself, glancing at the flux of people running up and down through the tent to tend to the wounded.

One particular voice over-crossed most. 'Ok... I'll go check on her to see how she's doing." said the woman. "I've analyzed everything and yet.. nothing."

If you listened closely, this faint voice was getting louder and louder. This voice belonged to a woman. Now, she was sure that it was not Shizune. After all, to her, the owner of whom the voice belonged to was very familiar. Almost too familiar. Just to be sure, she looked at her room's doorway and found a figure standing in it, who was coincidentally holding a pig in one hand and an aspirin in the other. The voluptuous woman began to approach her. She was dressed in a kiwi green robe that had the word "gamble" written on the back. The kunoichi knew only _one_ specific person that would wear that type of clothing.

"Tsunade-sama!" she shrieked, relieved. "Thank goodness you're here!"

The Hokage looked at her student with joy as she walked towards her. "It seems that you're finally awake, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better."

Tsunade smiled at her student once again. Although, it wasn't exactly a "Welcome back!" & "I'm glad you're safe smile." No, this one was different. The look on the Hokage's face sent alarming signals to Sakura.

"Shishou, what happened to me..?" she asked, troubled and worried. Surely she hadn't hyperventilated for nothing.

"...'

Sakura's eyes trailed onto the floor as she noticed her master's sudden silence. Tsunade was usually open with the situations at hand, saying whatever need to be said. This time, it was just too risky for her to get _that_ type information out to the public. Chaos would be the last thing they needed during a tough war. In the meantime, the Godaime explained to Sakura about her condition. _Lying of course. _

Even she, having been granted the title "Best Medical Ninja in the Land of Fire", could not find the source of Sakura's collapse, despite of all the treatment she had given her.

"Tsunade-sama... What's wrong?" Sakura became suspicious as soon as she noticed her master go into deep thought.

Tsunade immediately brought herself out of her thought. "No, it's nothing." she replied, clearing her throat. "Sakura, I'll be going now, rest for a while."

The Hokage stepped out of the room, taking her clipboard and pig along with her. As she walked towards the exit, she ran to the nearest corner in the tent. Tsunade faced the tent so she could hide herself from potential enemies. Under her robe, the summoning hand signs were made very quickly. She bit into her thumb and a faint red line trailed down her fingers. Tsuande sent her hand slamming onto the dirt floor.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A cloud of dust surrounded her as a slug appeared from the area where she slammed her hand. Katsuya, Tsuande's summon, bowed down to her master. The white slug regained her posture, ready to address the Hokage's needs.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked Katsuya.

Tsunade brought her mouth closer to the slug and whispered a great deal of information. Katsuya gasped several times as Tsunade continued on with her whispering.

"...! Is this true Tsunade-sama?!" she skrieked.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded, deeply frustrated by the situation at hand. They were already battling a handful of highly skilled enemies, now they had to gravely protect one of their medical ninjas. At all costs, Sakura must not be in the hands of this man. If so, the tide of the war, and the world could change drastically.

Katsuya immediately followed her Master's instructions and slithered down to Sakura's room.

_'I have to get there quickly!'_ she thought to herself, worried. 'Sakura... please be safe.'

The slug slithered as fast as she could and was just about to enter Sakura's room when a man clad in armor swifted into the air, blocking off all communication and people.

The man looked at the slug with his cold, dead eyes. Eyes that were screaming retrieval and murder. 'Sakura Haruno.' the man thought to himself. The woman who'd be a great help to his plan was resting right in front of his eyes.

Before Katsuya could even react, the man had already stepped on her fragile body, crushing her every being with the force of his strength.

_The hell that burned, wiped and disintegrated all things that were good, begins at this very moment._


	3. Ambition in the Dirt

_**A/N**: Yes, it's been a month... and a half. Oops. You see, I slightly suffer from this disease called laziness. I'm sure you've heard of it, and not to mention that it's exam month... I'll be very busy in the upcoming months. Also, I'm on break right now for two weeks! I should be half done then next chapter soon. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or it's characters. All characters and whatnot belong to their respectful owners. I am not making money off of this.

* * *

Katsuya looked at the armor clad man with utter fright. His appearance, his armor, his aura... it scared her, it scared her to the very core. The pressure from his thundering step utterly wrecked her fragile structure as she whimpered on the cold ground. The slug looked at him helplessly, trying to plead to the man that Sakura had been placed far from this location. Out of sight, out of reach, out of danger. This was the only slim chance she had in terms of saving her from complete destruction.

"She's not in there!" Katsuya cried,healing herself with the little time she had at hand."She's been placed in another location!"

The slug only had one purpose at this time; to keep him away from Sakura at all costs. The man looked at her with pity, bringing his face down to the same level as hers.

"Poor creature." he said coldly. "Having to submit to lying just to protect a mere life..." The man ignored the slug's pleas and walked into the room as if nothing had happened.

As he entered the room, the man feasted his eyes upon the resting being on the hospital bed, Sakura Haruno. 'At last...' he thought to himself. A key to activating the Infinite Moon plan was right in front  
of him. The man kept glancing at kunoichi, preparing to sweep her from this world at any moment, just as a familiar figure emerged from the ground.

"Oi, did you get her yet?" Zetsu asked, having a tad bit of annoyance in his tone. He fully emerged his body from the ground. "Bah, how long does it take to capture one little gi-"

"Quiet." the man demanded. Zestu immediately silenced. "We have to take pre-cautions."

"Hmph." Zetsu nodded and cocked his head sideways. "Well, now that I can see, you've got her. Can we go now? 'Tobi isn't going to be too thrilled if we keep him waiting."

"We're leaving." the man proposed. "I'll take her back to the base."

The two continued their conversation about their future plans. Unknown to them, a certain cherry blossom had been half asleep, hearing everything that was being said, right down to the last word. Every  
last word, engraved into her mind.

"Capture...? Why would they even want to...!" Sakura gasped. This aura... this darkness. Sakura had felt it before, the same feeling that sent her into the medical tent from the beginning. It was him. He who was behind the treacherous shadows; he who was in the blazing hell fire... No doubt about it; it certainly was him. Sakura carefully thought to herself about her next move. It was clear that the two were up to no good. No matter what would be in store for her; no matter what damage she would obtain from this sudden mission, she had to do protect herself and the alliance. If done wrong, she could be killed at any moment. If done right, she could prevent more damage from being made. This was a critical moment, and she had to do it right. "Do or die!" was her motto as of now.

'I have no choice but to play along.' Sakura thought to herself, trying to fall asleep in the mans bitter arms. The kunoichi slept as though she hadn't heard a word. At that moment, the man placed a mild genjutsu on  
Sakura to prevent her from awakening, and threw her harshly over his shoulder. Sakura smirked.

'It's a good thing Shishou and I worked on my genjutsu skills...'

* * *

The three shortly made their way to the base. It was located not too far from the tent, but far enough that no one could detect it. Zetsu, under the demand of the man held Sakura on his shoulder, although that would change if he felt tired and would instead grab her by the foot and drag her under the rocky ground. Sakura tried to withstand the force and harshness, but it was no use; Zetsu had a tight grip on her and she _could not_ risk blowing her cover. As they entered the hideout, Zetsu threw Sakura on a nearby table. A loud crash could be heard as a faint red line dripped from her head. "There." Zetsu cried in relief. "You'd think that the Alliance would have more security in their medical tent!" The man followed up behind Zetsu and spoke.

"The Hokage was in there."

Zestu looked at the man oddly. Knowing what he had done to the other Kages, Zetsu sweat-dropped at what he would do to the next. "_Oi_..." he stuttered, slightly worried about his growing tactics, "What did you do to her?"

The man smirked. "Same as I did to Onoki. I annihilated her on sight." Zetsu sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was another Kage's blood splattered across the battlefield.

After a long winded silence, the two went to go fetch equipment in the storage room. Sakura couldn't believe what her ears had heard.

'Hokage...? Annihilated...? No, Shishou _can't be_... He's bluffing? I j-'

Before Sakura could finish her thought, a very oddly shaped machine was placed on her head; the grayish metal felt as cold as a snowflake on a cold winter day in Konoha. The label on the machine was not very clear, and you could not see it from the front. The machine was turned on within a matter of seconds and she felt a slight tug on her head. From that moment on, Sakura's eyes transformed from emerald green to a hot glowing purple. Words unknown to the human race scrolled across her eyeballs as she tried to withstand the force of her head being sucked out with each passing second.

'_What do I do.. What do I do...!_' Sakura screamed to herself. It only took a matter of seconds for her plan to be broken and nearly destroyed. Zestu began to turn up the cranks and knobs on the machine; the machine let out sounds of screeching and an automated countdown.

"Let's fire this baby up!" he cried, starting to get excited at the situation. "We need all of her information on the Kyuubi and Alliance to advance our plan."

Sakura glared at the man mentally, she now knew why she was here. The kunoichi was incredibly close to Naruto, the Kyuubi's host, making her a prime suspect. Hell, this white blob had tried to abduct her just _**last week**_. The thought of the two actually deliberating a plan to snatch her horrified Sakura; they were _persistent_. Due to Zestu's turning of the knobs, Sakura's mouth opened and her body began to glow along with her meter on the front of the machine read 10%... 19%... 20%... Time was running out, quickly. The kunoichi knew what she had to do; although, his wasn't going to end well for the white being.

'_T-this is my only chance_!'

Without delay, Sakura hurriedly brought the green chakra to her fists and smashed the metal machine with her enhanced strength. The machine nearly broke into a million pieces; the broken parts flied into various directions and pierced the floors.

"?!" Zetsu exclaimed. His eyes widened at what just occurred. The man didn't even have the _chance_ to turn his head and grab the troublemaker as he had already been sent crashing into the dirt ground. Zestu screeched at the pain.

"You...you tricked us!"

Sakura glared at the white man. Zestu instantly silenced upon seeing the woman's face.

"**You...**" she said in a terrifying tone. Sakura's eyes screamed the words, "_**Kill him**. Kill the bastard who had done so much harm to you. Do it. Slaughter him._" Zestu stared at her, his eyes widened to its very limit. This time, his eyes contained _fear_.

"**How dare you...**"she growled, smashing her fist into Zetsu's skull.

"Gwah!" he yelled, taking considerable damage.

_He,_was the one who had participated in the killing of her master; _he_, was the one who contributed to her abduction; _he_, was the one who had tried to harm her previously.. and to kill him right now..

'Sakura, _stop_! You're better than this.'

The pink haired ninja quickly loosened up after hearing those words; fortunately, her inner self was still present, but dormant. The adrenaline in her got the best of her, bringing out a side that even scared her _herself_.

_'What am I doing?_' she asked herself, questioning her actions of anger._ 'The one who really did this is...'_

A figure stepped out of a nearby door and approached the medical ninja.

"Me." the man said firmly, approaching the kunoichi at normal speed. "It seems as though you're better than we expected.."

"..."

Sakura, still under the influence of her adrenaline, charged at the man, screaming to the top of her lungs. The man evaded the petty attack with ease and instead grabbed the kunoichi firmly by the arm. Sakura looked puzzled amd glanced at the man for one complete second before being thrown through the walls of the hideout; she grunted loudly. The sounds of pain and determination could be heard as Sakura harshly tumbled on the rocky ground outside of the hideout, earning her cuts and bruises throughout the long path. The tumbling reached an end as she approached a nearby cliff.

"You..." Sakura growled, lifting her head up fiercely after that painful episode. "You're going to pay."

"Is that so?" replied the man, approaching Sakura normally. "You're just like you're master, weak."

"Uchiha, Madara..." she said lastly. Sakura tried to stand up on her two feet; she wobbled back and forth with her attempt. The kunoichi took her forehead protected and wrapped it around her forehead after regaining her balance.

"Come." she yelled.

* * *

**A/N**: Mwahaha I think I'm doing better! Tell me how I did, because I've read this over 1000 times and I've grown tired of it, you know what I mean? Of course you do! Next chapter will feature Naruto and everyone, then I'll start up the Narusaku goodness, tehee. Man, I can't wait to finish this story, what a blast it has been! Okay, I've talked enough (too much?). Review my readers!


End file.
